1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a continuous glucose concentration measuring system wherein the glucose containing sample flows continuously through a glucose oxidase enzyme converter column producing hydrogen peroxide as one of the products which is measured by an amperometric detector producing an analog electric signal proportional to the concentration of glucose in the original sample.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art continuous glucose concentration measuring systems for solutions requiring dilution provided for manually setting the dilution ratio of the glucose containing sample and the diluent to obtain an analog electric output signal from the amperometric detector within its linear output capability and above its noise level.